Meeting Eddie
by JadeDuffield
Summary: Patricia has nobody, and is jealous of all of her friends who do, but then she meets Eddie. Is this good or bad?
1. Chapter 1

One summer day in England,

Patricia's POV:

I slammed the door behind me and plopped down on my bed. Summer was always boring to me. I had a summer job cooking at a restaurant near my house and nobody was ever home. Piper, my musically talented, sophisticated twin, was at a music camp in Hawaii, while my parents were either at work at their date night.

Everyone from Anubis house lived in the same city as I did, except for Mara and Fabian. The only difference between me and my friends right now is that they all get to hang out and go shopping, when I get to work and not have fun. I would do anything to have Amber's life right now. She is in her mansion, trying on dresses to wear to the beach party tomorrow. The beach party she planned, I might as well add.

I am going of course, but have nothing to wear. All of my t-shirts, tang tops, and shorts are in a box somewhere in the attic or basement and I am way to lazy to go to either of the places. My mom had the great idea of doing so, so that while I was at boarding school, my room could be a private tutoring room.

I decided that I would take today off from work, and go shopping. I found a nice dark purple tang top at my favorite store, Rebels' Outlet. I also found a pair of jean shorts, a necklace with a lightning bolt charm on it, and some purple and black flip flops. I next went to Accessories For Punks to find some gel for my hair and nail polish. As I looked around I saw the perfect hairband to go with my outfit. It was the same dark purple as the top I had bought, with a black stripe going down the middle. I decided I'd bye it since it was half off and also because it made my outfit look more complete. I got red, purple, and black nail polish and couldn't find hair gel, so I just left hoping to find it in another store.

~Day of the party~

I woke up late and realized the party was in an hour and a half. I jumped out of bed, took a shower, and put on my new outfit. I pin curled my hair and and put on the headband and necklace. After applying my makeup and nail polish, I found earrings and a bracelet that would fit great with the look I was trying to pull off.

I arrived at the part, casually late, noticing Amber in a long flowery dress. Her hair is in a French braid and she is wearing the perfect accessories. I have to give it to her, she is the best dressed out of all of us.

I see Jerome and Alfie laughing while splashing each other in the face with water. KT is with her new boyfriend, Fabian, and Willow is meditating. I notice Mara in her car with a dark-haired boy sitting next to her. Then Joy walks towards me.

"Hey Patty, you should go dance. Oh wait, you don't dance. Wanna go swimming? Jerome just begged me to change into my bikini so, I have to go do that."

"Sure Joy. Can you come with me to my car to get mine?"

"Yep. The washroom is that way right?" Joy said to me pointing to her left.

"I think so. C'mon."

We walked to my car and she tried small talk but I told her to shut up. I grabbed my black swimsuit with red squares on it and we walked to the washroom. When we were done changing, we ran back to the beach.

"Ooh, you guys finally changed." Jerome said with a smile on his face. He kissed Joy on the cheek and she laughed at whatever he whispered into her ear. Amber's dress was actually a cover up, and she took it off and joined in. She was wearing an orange bikini with yellow flip flops and she still looked the best. Soon, everyone at the party was in the water.

After an three hours of jokes, laughing, splashing, and pushing we got out of the water and changed back. By then it was four o' clock and it was getting pretty dark. The weather was still very humid, but Amber decided it was tradition, so we had to light a bon fire. Willow and Alfie had bought marshmallows on the way, so we are eating those too.

I watch as the couples laughed and kissed each other. KT and Fabian, Joy and Jerome, Mara and Michael, Alfie and Willow, Amber and some new guy she had met he other day, and last of all with nobody, me. I was pretty jealous that all of my friends had a guy with them who was perfect. For example, Mara's boyfriend, Michael, was a geek and a more suitable version of Jerome for Mara. Perfect. I wish I had someone like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie's POV:

My dad had called me to England so that I could bond with him before the new school year. I would be attending some school he was the headmaster of, and I would be staying at Anuba house or something like that. I wasn't looking forward to it. I wanted to stay with my friends and school in America. It was like the person who ignored me my whole life was just asking me to come back, all of a sudden out of nowhere. It was unfair.

I'm at the airport, waiting for Eric to show up. He said he'd be here at exactly 5:00 p.m to pick me up, and it was already 5:23 p.m. I sit down on a dirty airport chair and start to play temple run on my iPhone 4. I see some old guy coming towards me and realize it's Eric, my dad.

"Oh, Eddison, I'm so glad to see you! Sorry for being so late, I was stuck in traffic."

"It's Eddie, Eric. So where are we going? Your house, a hotel?" I remark wheeling my luggage out of the airport.

"Okay Eddie. We are going to my house. One of my students, Amber Millington is your age and she has offered to let you come to a party she is having today. She said some of them are camping out there in an RV, so I thought you'd like to go. Would you?"

"Eric, you can't just send me to someone's RV when I don't even know them. Plus, you said she was a girl, I like to hang with boys."

"Well, there will be five girls and three boys. These children are the people who will be on your house later this year."

"Fine, I'll go Eric." I mumble, wanting to be done with this conversation.

Eric said it would be an hour long drive, so I knocked off when we got in the car. We arrived at the beach and I saw the RV. It was pretty first class. I jumped out of the car with the suitcase I would be using for the rest of today and tomorrow and left. Dad told me the people were having a bon fire, and he gave me Amber's number.

I walked up to the bon fire with the suit case and saw a blond girl jump up.

"You must be Eddie. These are my friends, Jerome, Joy, Alfie, Willow, Mara, Michael, Fabian, KT, Patricia, and my boyfriend, Adam. By the way, KT is from America too." Amber said pointing to everyone in order.

"Hey guys. I'm Eddie."

"Finally another dude." Jerome said smiling at Alfie.

"Hey, what about me?" Fabian said.

"Your not a dude. You see, dudes have no feminine qualities and you are a geekish, feminine person, not a dude." Jerome joked.

"Okay Eddie, you can leave your luggage over there next to all those bags over there. After you do that, we'll start the scary stories." Amber said. "Okay, who wants to go first?"

"Me, pick me!" Alfie shouted like a little kid.

"If you start again about the story of the dead kittens, I will kill you." Patricia said to Alfie with a death stare.

Jerome's POV:

I laughed at Patricia. She was so funny. I hated her, but also loved having her around. Not in a boyfriend, girlfriend way, more like a sister and brother way. She knew it too. Everyone knew that if we dated, pigs would be flying. The new kid looked pretty cool. Maybe he should date Patricia. They both had that rebel attitude, but Patricia had way more.

Patricia's POV:

Eddie was so cute! I would never admit it, but he looked amazing. I had never felt this way, but I liked it. No. Dating is a mistake. It causes way too much grief and sorrow. Why am I even thinking this, it's not like I'm going to date him...


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie's POV:

That Patricia girl seems pretty cool. I'm gonna go talk to her. I walk up to her and she's talking to Joy.

"Hi, I'm Eddie." I introduced to Joy first.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Joy. This is Patricia by the way." Joy said, introducing Patricia to me.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"What do you want, slimeball?" She said to me arrogantly.

"I'm just introducing myself. Could you slow down your roll a bit? Anyways, I'm Eddie."

Patricia's POV:

This guy is a jerk, just as I thought. He is so hot though! This is so hard!

"Eddie Kreugar?" I asked.

He laughed and then replied. "I think you mean Freddie Kreugar."

"What?" I panicked.

"Never mind. So all the couples are dancing, wanna go?"

"I never dance, under any circumstances. Why don't you go dance with some other girl?"

"I'm not gonna ask another girl because I don't dance either. I heard you talking to Joy earlier about not liking to dance, so I thought it would make good conversation later on. Right now is later on."

"Tell me one thing, Weasel, do you annoy every girl you meet, or are you just annoying me because I look soft?"

"You talk a lot. I should call you Yacker." He said to me with a smirk.

"Whatever. Look, I don't care what you call me as long as you aren't this annoying when we live in the same house."

"I don't think that's possible Yacker. Annoying is who I am." He joked.

I walked away to talk to Amber. It turns out that wasn't such a good time because she was breaking up with Adam. Something about her thinking he was in the boys' bathroom kissing one of her friends. After her boyfriend left, I talked to her.

"Amber, can we go to the RV already. I really don't feel like being her with slimeball over there."

"Awwww. You have a nickname for him!"

"Amber, Seriously? Can we get back to the RV?" I asked, getting a head ache from her strong perfume.

"Fine, let me tell everyone, then we can get back to the RV."

I grabbed my bag and looked at Eddie. He was still standing where I left him, except instead he was looking at a bird. Weird. We went into the RV ten minutes later and Amber chose to put Eddie right next to me.

She had brought the sleeping bags, payed for the RV, oh yeah and did I mention this was her private beach, so I guess the least I could do was sleep next to him. This was going to be one long night. At least Joy was on the other side of me.

An hour later, everyone got bored and went to their electronics. Alfie, Jerome, Willow, and Joy were watching tv. Mara and Michael were on Mara's laptop taking pictures with each other. Amber was on the phone with Adam discussing their relationship problems. KT and Fabian were actually not on any electronics. They were instead making out in a closet. That left Eddie and I. He was texting his friend in America and I was listening to Sick Puppies on my iPod. Eddie glanced at me.

"You like Sick Puppies?" He asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Can't a girl like metal bands?" I shot back.

"No, it's just that, they're my favorite band."

"Really? Cool. What's your favorite song? Mine is, All the Same."

"I like, What are you looking for."

"I got to see them live last year with Joy. It was awesome!" I said getting excited.

"You're so lucky!" Eddie said with the cutest smile ever!

I smiled back and put my headphones back on. An hour later, Amber told all of us to get our butts up so that we could play truth or dare, and we did.

"Truth or dare, Alfie?" I asked.

"Dare Trixie."

"Okay, I dare you to find a shell shaped like Jerome's head."

"But it's dark and his head is to weird to find." Alfie complained.

"Here's a flash light." KT handed Alfie.

"Ugh." Alfie said taking the flashlight.

We watched him out of the window as he looked around. He came back fifteen minutes later with a shell that actually did look a lot like Jerome's head.

"Okay, it's payback time. Truth or dare Trixie?"Alfie asked.

"Truth. I'm scared you might dare me to kill myself."

"Okay. Who has liked you in your life who you do not like back?"

"Hmmm. Robbie. He was a weirdo."

"Oh yeah, I remember when you made him pee in his pants. That was hilarious." Jerome laughed.

"Okay, Eddie, your turn. Truth or dare?" Jerome asked smiling.

"Dare, Jerry."

I left to go to the bathroom before I could hear the rest. This was pretty boring anyways.

Jerome's POV:

I had a great idea.

"I dare you to tell Patricia you love her when she comes out of the bathroom. I can't wait to see her reaction!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Ya, high five bro." Alfie said.

"But, you have to make it look realistic. Say that you already did your dare by licking Alfie's foot or something."

"Fine."

Patricia walked back and asked what Eddie had to do.

"I had to lick Alfie's foot." Eddie said looking pretty disgusted. He was a great actor.

"I can't believe I missed that!" she said.

"Patricia, can I talk to you over there?" Eddie said to her.

Patricia's POV:

What was Eddie doing? He dragged me to a corner.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confusedly.

"Patricia, I love you."

"You what? Creep!" I shouted, not knowing what else to do.

Everyone started laughing and I realized Eddie was dared to say that. I knew he wouldn't have licked Alfie's foot, nobody can do that. I was embarrassed, but everyone stopped and continued the game. I didn't listen, I just continued to think about if he actually might of meant it a little bit. No Patricia! You can't like him, he's just a player.

At twelve o' clock, we got ready for bed and went into our sleeping bags. Everyone fell asleep but me and Eddie. He had music blasting in his ears and I couldn't stop thinking about him...

**Made this chapter pretty long. Hope you like it and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie's POV:

I feel really bad about what I did to Patricia today. I know I just met her, but there's something about her, I love. If I was going to be in a house full of these people I wanted Yacker for myself. She seems like a person who doesn't care on the outside, but I can tell there's more. Wait a minute, I'm Eddie Miller. I don't have crushes on girls, they have crushes on me! Whoa, today has been weird, I'm getting some sleep.

Patricia's POV:

It's already on o' clock. Better get some sleep. I put my head down and knock out.

~In the morning~

I wake up and everybody is still sleeping. I try to lift my head up and realize I was sleeping in Eddie's arms. Thank god nobody saw that. I try again to lift my head up again, but this time I wake up Eddie.

"Hey, Yacker." He said yawning. His charming voice was getting to me. I'm Patricia Williamson, I have NO weaknesses.

"Hi Slimeball, would you get your arms off of me so that I can get dressed."

Eddie's POV:

Did Yacker and I sleep like this the whole night like this? Wow, I really don't pay attention to what I'm doing at night. I let go of her and went back into my sleeping bag. This is weird. First, I have a crush on her, now I'm holding on to her when we're sleeping... This has to be a dream. I pinch myself but it doesn't work. Who cares, I might actually like this dream.

~Later that day~

Amber was calling a pizza place and everyone was sitting in a circle. Patricia was staring at the ground and I could tell she was in deep thought.

Patricia's POV:

I really liked Eddie. I couldn't stop thinking about him. We had just met yesterday, but I felt as if we had known each other for years. I had butterflies in my stomach when I was around him. Was this supposed to happen? I didn't know, but I needed to tell someone I liked him. Joy!

"Joy, could we talk for a second? I need to ask you something really important in private." I said to her.

"Sure Patricia, let's go over there next to the tv."

We walked there and I took a deep breath.

"IreallylikeEddieandIdon'tknowwhattodo." I said faster than I knew I could ever speak.

"Could I have that in English please?" Joy said looking at me like I was crazy.

"I really like Eddie, but I don't know what to do. Can you help?"

"You've had boyfriends before you...You haven't had a boyfriend before have you?"

She must have seen my face... She looked at me in a way I can't describe. It was sort of scary.

"Okay, lesson one, always be yourself. If you guys have a topic you both really like, talk about that one topic until it gets old."

"Joy, I know how to make him like me. I'm just worried that he's a player."

"I'm sure he's not. Patricia, let him into your life. You might actually like what comes out of it. Be his girlfriend and enjoy yourself. If he hurts you, find someone new."

"It's not that easy, if he is a player, he can really hurt me. I'm scared of that."

"Patricia, not everyone is going to hurt you."

"Fine." I mumble.

I walk up to Eddie and start talking to him. He talks with me and we are having a conversation. That's good right? Who am I kidding. Why can't he just kiss me and get over with it.

Eddie's POV:

I want to kiss Patricia so badly. What if she doesn't want me to though? Yolo right? No. I really like this one, I might even love her, and I don't want to hurt her. I think I'm going crazy. We just met Eddie, keep it together. You can ask her on a date. As friends, that way you can get to know her better. No, no, no. Ugh.

"Hey Patricia, can we talk outside?"

"Sure."

We got up and went outside. I pulled myself together and took a deep breath.

"Patricia, I meant what I said yesterday. I love you. I know we just met, but I feel so great when I'm around you. Nobody's ever made me feel this way before."

"You do? Eddie, I feel the same way, but I'm sort of scared you're a player. How do I know you haven't said that to every girl you've ever met?"

"Because I don't usually do this." I crashed my lips against hers and she kissed back.

When we stopped, we looked at the window and everybody was staring at us.

"Yay Peddie!" Amber screamed, and I think it'll stick.

Patricia's POV:

I just had my first kiss! Yay me! I shared the kiss with the best guy in the world too, so I'm pretty lucky. As Willow would say, SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**I'm thinking of doing a sequel, Loving Eddie, but I'm not sure... If you guys want it please review! Thanks for all of the comments for the last few chapters! I'll do a sequel when I get ten reviews! Yep, I'm only asking for ten reviews! You guys are amazing, thanks!**


End file.
